Are You Kidding Me!
by AngelOfAnime97
Summary: Nora,Katie,Nick and James are trying to cope with their new foster family. But Katie came up with a better plan. why not escape from this hellhole and live a free life. Everyone agreed but they didnt expect to go to the Naruto world. Rated T for language.
1. the beginning

HELLOOOO!

We are starting a new story. We are going to start on a little flashback from Katie and Nora's life.

**Chapter 1 **

**( third persons POV )**

Two girls were sitting under the altar table shivering while trying to turn out the screams and gunshots they were hearing.

"We have to go." A Raven haired, blue eyed girl whispered.

"I can't Kaitlyn is still out there, and she's only a little baby." A Red haired, silver eyed hissed back.

"Katie, Nora. Where are you?" A calm but evil voice sounded through the church. Suddenly a candlestick was thrown right beside where Kaitlyn was laying.

"I knew she didn't love me!" Nora the raven haired girl said. Suddenly there was a gunshot cutting through the silence.

"KATIE, NORA TAKE KAITLYN AND RUN AWAY!" A guy screamed at the two girls.

"NII-CHAN!" Nora screamed. Katie ran to Kaitlyn and scoped her up into her arms and ran away while Nora followed her shortly after. And theen she suddenly tripped. _' of course'_ Katie thought while she kept running.

" Katie?" she heard someone whisper when she had gotten out.

"Nii-chan?" she whispered back.

**( inside the ****church )**

" Mom, why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?" Nora asked her mom.

" you're one of the devil's child. The Black Wolf's organization. Just like your grandfather and my sister. Fuck those people. I HATE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER! DIEEEE!" Her mom screamed while she lunged at Nora with a knife in her left and the gun in her right hand. Nora ran away just in time as the knife was plunged into the floor where her heart had just been.

" I remember when I first gave birth to you and your brother. First you had a beautiful blond hair colour, but when it was your first birthday your hair turned Raven. That was the sign that you were going to be a killer. YOU'RE NOT EVEN YOUR FATHERS CHILD! My own dad raped me just to get another heir who could kill everyone in our family." Her mom said.

" THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE LYING I'M NOT A KILLER AND NEITHER ARE MY BROTHER!" Nora yelled before she ran away.

**( outside the curch )**

" Wow, I couldn't believe that you where that slow! " Nick Nora's twin brother stated.

" SHUT UP!" Nora yelled back at him.

" Nice job. Now she knows where we are." Katie said calmly.

" Oh god please make those annoying voices stop talking!" James, Katie and Kaitlyn's, brother said.

" STFU!" Katie, Nora and Nick yelled at the same time. (AN/: And if you don't know STFU = Shut the fuck up!.)

* Pang * A bullet suddenly came right between the two screaming twins.

**( short Katie POV )**

" I wonder how that would look in slow-motion. To just see their eyes follow the bullet slowly. Painfully…. Wait where did painfully come from?... Eh whatever. RUN!"

**( Short mother's POV )**

_' kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill. Where did they go?'_

**( Nora POV )**

_' run, run, run, oh butterfly, wait don't get distracted…it's to silent... Where did Nick go? Well, if mom kills Nick then she won't be after me, but then I would be sad. Plus she wants to kill us both. Poor Nick he's running in a dress. *smirking*'_

**( Nick's POV )**

" Why *pant* did we have *pant* to change *pant* rolls *pant* to*pant*day. Can't breath. Dying. Hiding. Behind. A. tree. Starting. To Run. Again. Meeting everyone behind the church?"  
>" WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING EVERYONE WHAT YOU'RE DOING WHEN WE ARE IN A FUCKING LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION?" My idiot of a friend Katie screamed at me.<p>

" shut your mouth, Mom can hear you." Nora hissed at me.

" To late." A calm and scary voice said from behind us.

**So our first chapter on our new story. Please Review cause we want to now your opinions**


	2. Teacups and guns! NOT a good combination

( Kaitlyn's POV ) 

( AN/: We just had to write this. And just so you know this is Katie's little sisters POV )  
>* gurgle gurgle gurgle gurgle *<p>

( Katie's POV )

" To late " A freaky voice sad behind us.

" Oh hell no! " I said as I face-palmed and sighed heavily.

" ! " Nick screamed as he tried to run away. We saw him disappear behind the church then we heard.

" FUCK NOOOO! " We turned around and saw that his dress had come of and he was running in his boxers. _' oh dear god make this hell stop'_.

( Nick's POV )

' _hey where did my dress go. OH NOOO '_ I looked at my bare legs. _´I thought It was a little big. Oh wait. What did I do for like two seconds ago… oh yeah. Run __'_

I looked in front of me and saw that my mothers guards where standing in front of me.

" FUCK NOOOO! " I ran back the way I came from and saw that Katie was staring at my lower part of my body. _' oh right I forgot I didn't have any clothes. Oh god how embarrassing'_ * silence for five seconds * * hysterical laughing for one minute *

Suddenly there was a shot right beside my foot. _' damn they're really bad at aiming. '_

( Katie's POV )

I watched the ant that was crawling on my leg. I started to shake a lot. And Nora was staring at me and that was only making my shaking even worse.

" !" I screamed very loud….. And when I screamed it wasn't nice. Nora's mom and the guards that were trying to shoot Nick were covering there ears. I took this chance and ran to one of the guards and stole his gun. I aimed at one of the guards and shot him in the head. But I gotta say it's easier to shot with an arrow and bow. I think I enjoyed killing them 'cause I was laughing at them.

" Hehehehehehehe…. He."

( Nora's POV )

" Mom I think you're right about me being a killer. And you know who I'm going to kill first?" My mom looked at me with a confused face.

" Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. I'm Talking about you of course." Mom looked at me with now a horrified expression that turned sad within a few seconds.

" Oh, Don't look so sad. It will be an honour. You will be my first kill. " I said while smiling the cutest smile I could make with the tears running from my eyes.

( James POV )

I was sitting on the ground drinking tea while all the drama was happening. It's not like they will notice me sometime soon anyway so….. That's so sad. * Sad face *

Suddenly my pone started ringing and my ringtone started to play.  
>' I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie wooorld . life in plastic it's fantastic.<p>

" Why the hell do you have Barbie Girl as your ringtone. And where the hell did you get the tea from.?" My little sister Katie asked.

" I have no idea." I said with a veeeeeery serious face.

* PANG *

My tea cup that I was holding in was destroyed by a bullet.

" NOOOOOOOOO! THAT CUP COST 5 CENT!" Katie screamed.

" So what?" I asked.

" IT'S EXPENSIVE!" She replied.

* PANG * I heard a high pitched scream. I looked in front of me and saw that it was….

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAA A CLIFF-HANGER! *Author doing evil smile while she's still laughing**** ***

***Cough, Cough ***

**I'm SO SORRY ! anyway we are going to leave this job for you… REVIEW! *Somewhere in the background ***

**-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	3. Rooms like a baseball plan :P

**Let's start with the third chapter…. YAY! XD**

( Katie's POV )

* PANG *

" That's what you get for killing my mom. * PANG *"

" GHAA!" Nora's mom screamed.

" And that's what you get for killing my dad." I said calmly to Nora's mom. Nora looked at me chocked that I actually shot her mom in the legs. I quickly went to James.

" Ah, My little angel you came to check up on me." James said with anime tears running down his cheeks.

" No….OH MY LITTLE TEACUP! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! It's That bitch's fault." I said looking at Nora's mom. She had a gun pointed at Nora. She fired it. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran to Nora. I pushed her out of the way and heard the bullet slam against some kind of metal.

" KAITLYN!" James screamed. I looked around and saw that it was Kaitlyn that had been shoot. I ran to her and scoped her up in my arms. She was laying there motionless. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. It felt like my whole life had been destroyed completely, just like a ball that hit an already broken window. I saw Nora taking the gun from my hand. I couldn't do anything.

* BANG *

( 10 years later, Nora's POV )

" Duuuuude! Is this a room? Are you freaking kidding me? THIS IS THE FREAKING SIZE OF A BASEBALL PLAN!" I screamed at the one handling the adoption papers. I see Nick coming inside.

" Duuuuude! Is this a room? Are you freaking kidding me? THIS IS THE FREAKING SIZE OF A BASEBALL PLAN!" He screamed the EXACT same thing as me. The one handling the adoption papers (Eh hi's name is now Bob I'm sick of calling him theone handling the papers) stepped away some steps and said.

" You guys are seriously freaking me out every time you do that."

" Do what?" Nick and I said at the same time.

" SAYING THE SAME THING AT THE SAME TIME YOU DUMBASS!" I heard James scream at us.

" Ohhhh…." Nick and I said at the same time again.

( Katie's POV )

I widened my eyes at the huge room and turned to look at James and the paper woman.

" Hey James?" I asked.

" Yeah, what's up?" he answered or asked.

"Sleep?" I re asked.

" You don't even have a bed, plus you need to wait until Nick and Nora goes to sleep."

I heard Nick and Nora talking at the same time at the room next to ours. James got annoyed and screamed-

" SAYING THE SAME THING AT THE SAME TIME YOU DUMBASS!" I heard a faintly 'ohhhh' from there. Well we just have to start moving everything in then were done.

( First day at school Third persons POV )

Katie, Nora, Nick and James were walking down the hall people staring at them all the way. Katie was leading the group unaware that she sure as hell didn't know where she's going.

" Hey Katie?" James asked.

" Hmm?" Katie wondered.

" You know we just passed the headmasters office." Nick and Nora said at the same time.

" Oh….." Katie said avoiding eye contact and walked to a random door. She opened it and saw guys standing there, taking a leak.

" I found the guys bathroom." Katie said while walking inside and going to one of the booths.

" We have to stop waking her up at 5 o'clock in the morning." Nora said while wondering if she will get out anytime soon.

" I'll get her." James said and went inside only to find out she was sleeping on the floor.

" Great now I have to carry her to class and I'm not even supposed to go to school." He said.

( Nora's POV )

I was sitting in the most boring class EVER! Biology. *insert creepy music*

" Now put the blue liquid into the red liquid then you put the green jello onto the yellow jello and eat it…." My brother said. And being me I didn't listen. I put the green jello into the red liquid and the yellow jello into the blue liquid and mixed everything together. The only thing missing is fire…

( Katie's POV )

" BOOOOOOM " * fire alarm goes off *

" Nora." I said while sighing loudly.

**Soooooo what do you think about this chapter? By the way just so you know. Nora's 18. Nick's 18. James 19 and Katie's 16.**

**R&R so we will know if you like it…**

**CIAO XD**


	4. wrong place at the wrong time d:

( Noras POV )

I was standing on the baseball plan sweating and looking around nervously. The principal took the megaphone. At first he looked at us calmly and then.

" WHO THE HELL WAS IT?" I started sweating even more and stepped back step by step.

" It was me!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Katie. SHE HAS SAVED ME.

" How can you be in the chemistry class and math at the same time?." Her, probably, Math teacher asked.

" Eh, *sweats a little* I have a twin sister that's older than me…." She replied.

" How can you have a twin sister that's older than you?"

" EH, *sweats a little more* She was born 2 minutes before me, at the 1 January 00:01 and I was born December the 31 at 23:59." I can not believe that she is trying to lie. She has always sucked at lying.

" Then where is your sister now then?"

" She got hit by a truck and is probably dying right now."

" Then why are you not grieving?"

" Buhuhuu! Happy now?" She asked sending him a death glare. He looked at her in fear and announced.

" Fine, You will get a d-d-d-d-detention 3 months!"

" Why?"

" You're asking why? You just burned half of the school down!"

" I did? When?"

" ABOUT FREAKING TEN MINUTES AGO!" the teacher said yelling at her. And if you are wondering where Nick and James are. They are standing in the sidelines watching from the distance.

" Whaat? No, it was Nora!" She said.

" HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?" I scream asked her!.

" Because your solution to everything is fire." She replied.

"THAT is SO NOT true!" I screamed at her. She went to stand in front of me. She put her hand in her bra, pulled out a book and gave it too me. I looked at the cover and saw that it said MATH with big letters.

" AH! MATH!" I screamed while I pulled out a lighter and burned it.

" MOHAHAHAHAAAA! DIE MATH DIEEEEEE!"

"Told you so!" She said looking at me.

" NOOOOO! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!" I screamed.

" No. I'm just making it a little more like hell." She replied to a none existent question.

" But it wasn't even me. It was the smoking teacher." I yelled pointing at the smoking chemistry teacher.

( on the way home. Katie's POV )

" I SUCCEEDED!" Nora yelled while we where sitting in the limo.

" No you didn't. You've still got that one week detention for lying." I told her. We drove up the driveway and the driver parked the car. We all went out of the car and into the house.

" WE ARE HOOOOOME!" Nora, Nick and James yelled.

" Yay!" I said sarcastically. We heard a welcome home and went up the stairs into our rooms. I directly started packing my bags. James doing the same. My phone started ringing and I went to my desk to pick it up.

" Yeah. You ready?" I asked.

" Hell yeah. Both of us are." I heard her say on the other line.

" Good we're going in 10 minutes. I'm driving my BMW Motorcycle James and Nick are sharing James BMW M6 black car and you can drive your Aprilia. I chose those vehicles because they are the fastest of our other vehicles."

( On their way to the forest )

* bam *

" Oops. I think I hit cat." Nora said looking behind her.

* Katie glares *

"Cats have souls to you know." I said to her.

*Bam*

" Oh. I think I ran over a human." I said.

* silence *

" HAHAHAHAHA!" We both laughed.

( Two minutes later. In the forest )

" Have you buried the body yet?" James asked.

" Soon done. Only the head left." I answered.

" Why can't you just burn it.?" Nora asked.

" Ehm. Guys?" Nick asked but we ignored him.

" Nora can you give me the red powder?" I asked.

" Yeah, yeah." She replied.

" HEY ASSHOLES! STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME!" Nick yelled. We finally looked at him and as quickly as we did we turned away.

" Mohahahahaa. The circle is done." I said looking evilly at random squirrel. " Okay everyone get together. Its time to move, And whatever you do don't think about anything else then Hawaii."

( 4 minutes later. When the big black hole starts to open. )

" Hey guys? You know what?" Nick asks.

" Not now. Think about Hawaii." I said.

" The new movie about Naruto comes out today."

" What really?" Nora and James asked at the same time the ground was fully opened.

" YOU JACKASSES!" I screamed at them while we where falling down the hole.


	5. WHY THE WATER! Oo

**Hello its now our fifth chapter and I'm going to say to everyone in the world that I don't own Naruto and I don't want to either…. End of the discussion. But my friend think she does..-_-" yeah I know. . . she a maniac when she's on sugar.**

( Katie POV )

' _It's fucking cold in here... what happened?'_ I arose from the hard Stone floor? Hey, wait a second. A stone floor?

" HEY KATIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I heard Nora scream. I think it was supposed to sound like a normal scream but it sounded like someone had pierced my brain with a spoon.

" Oh .my .god . please shut up." I told her.

" OMG I CAN HEAR YOU!" She screamed again.

" I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" I screamed and turned around so I could se if James was there. He was laying on the ground a snake coming out of his pants…. At least I think it's a snake… or rather I HOPE it's a snake. I turned around again and saw Nora spinning around chasing a furry snake coming from her pants. It sounded like this.

" Oh A tail…* spins * Oh a tail…..oh a tail…..oh a tail….. Wait a second a tail?... Eh Whatever.. Oh a tail." What the hell is she thinking about? Oh yeah right a tail…. Then that must mean that James Snake In The Pants is a tail to. Then that must mean that Nick and I have one to.

" !" I heard Nick scream.

" Omg! You guys are so overreacting." I said looking as they chased each others tails. I started walking towards them but noticed something wrong. I didn't feel the ground under me. And as fast as I looked down as fast I fell down. I screamed and tried to grab onto something and I grabbed on to a big looking dick. Oh wait it was fingers. Wait correcting myself again. I was holding onto dick looking fingers that belonged to the MADARA statue.

" NICK YOU FUCKING TOOK US TO THE NARUTO WORLD!" I screamed at him.

" OMG! THAT IS SOO AWESOME!" he said. I looked back and saw Nora jump from the edge.

" WOHOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she fell down towards me. I saw James looking over the edge trembling a little. He is afraid of heights and so am I so this isn't a good situation. Nora grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down with her. I screamed very loud as I clung like glue to Nora who was laughing. I felt the cold water and a thing just clicked inside of me. I started freaking out and scratched Nora all over her arms and face.

( James POV )

" MY BABY GIIIIIIRL!" I screamed as I saw her disappear into the blue water. I heard Nick on the other side screaming.

" GOOD JOB NORA!" Nick screamed. I looked around trying to find stairs or rooks so you can climb down.

" Damn. Where . Are . The freaking . Stairs." I mumbled to myself while looking around.

( Nora's POV)

' _MY FACE! IT BUUUUUUURNS! MY ARMS! MY LEGS! IT HUUUUUUUUURTS!'_ I thought to myself while holding my breath. I arose to the surface and quickly swam to the shore.

" YOU FUCKING, COCK SUCKING, SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Katie scream at me. I looked in her direction and saw that she was shaking and chattering her teeth so I just had to laugh.

" HAhahahahaa! You should've seen your face." I said while rolling painfully on the ground.

" OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!." I screamed while standing up trying to get the sand out of my wounds.

" I HATE YOOOU NORA!" I heard James scream from somewhere.

( Katie's POV )

I looked up and saw a shoe flying from the huge statue onto Nora's face.

" THANK YOU JAMES!" I yelled. I saw him trying to climb down, but that didn't go very well, Because Nora threw the shoe right back at him. He slipped from the little rock he was standing on and fell down.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard him scream comically. He made a beautiful belly flop.

**So….. What do you think about this chapter? I think it went fairly well.**

**R&R…. Live happily…. -.- I know lame.**


	6. Meeting Kisame Is A Bitch! oo

(noras pov)

Katie turned around and glared at me.

"what" i said.

"you are the one saving him " she said calmly.

"naaa, he can swim" I answered.

"yeah …...but I can see blood over there " she said.

"then why cant you save him?".

"Ehhhhh, there's a shark over there".

"no it´s not".

" JUST SAVE HIM DAMNIT " she screamed at me.

" Fine "i said. I walked towards the water and jumped in. the water was unexpectedly warm and clear.

" Juuumes" I screamed in the water making it sound like I was choking.

I saw him laying on a stone in chibi form... how the fuck did that happen.

Yeah, yeah what ever. I grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him to land.

"Finally" I said rolling James to dry land. He started to puke water.

"DAMNIT HE´S ALIVE" I cried

" HEY THATS MY BROTHER YOU´R TALKING ABOUT" Katie screamed at me.

"so what ? can´t I dream now?" I said smiling at her.

" NORA I WILL KILL YOU" James said

"for what I saved your life. Och yeah right you don´t have a life LLLOOOOOSSSEEEERRR". Just as I had finished the sentence I heard someone walking in the woods.

"HEY DUDES!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"oh it is just Nick" Katie said disappointed because she probably wanted to kill someone.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN!" James screamed angry.

"I took the stairs behind the bush. He said smiling.

" have anyone besides me noticed the animal ears and the new eye colors?" Katie said confused.

" I haven't been thinking about it" I answered

" well I have been busy with drowning. James said still angry

every one turns around staring at Nick who was picking his nose.

"Fine, lets do like this. Katie and I are going to look for something to eat and you two can build something to protect us from the rain and make a fire for the food .

*one hour later *

"how many strawberry do you have now?" I asked Katie

"well... I had 50 of them ten minutes ago"

" what do you men you had fifty of them ten minuets ago, that looks like ten... wait do you mean you ate them. Do you want to kill birds instead so can I pick strawberries. I said

" yeah we will probably get more berries that way" she said and loaded her bow with an arrow.

"why aren't you using a knife or a star to throw instead?" I asked

" because i´m trained with bow and arrow Idiot"

she said and shot, She missed with a millimeter I think (math isn't my best subject )

" yeah I know that´s the weird thing, I can try to hit a spot on a wall a hundred times and fail every time. I just don´t get it" I said while she were putting a new arrow in the bow.

" well I suck at throwing knife and the stars, it´s kind of like same thing, I´m going to shoot that bird so can you take of your cloths and swim after it?,"

" ehmmmm, Katie I think a big wave is coming." I said while a was putting my sock on because I didn't wan´t to lose it in the water.

" HOLY SHIT, RUN!" Katie screamed

"it´s no idea the wave is to fast you know try to grab something instead!" I screamed

" LIKE WHA..."swochhhhhh!

_to late _I thought to myself while the big wave ware pulling me out to the sea.

( Katie´s POV)

I where swimming around in panic I didn't´t even know if I I were swimming up or down.

_Calm down Katie calm down _ , _oh a light swim Katie swim, I can see the surface! _I thought while I grabbed something soft. I used my newly found, AWESOME, claws to climb it. When I got up it was very dark... I wonder why?

" Why the fuck is it so dark in here?" I said outloud. I felt someone grabbing the back of my blue tank top.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ASSHOLE!" I screamed at the unknown human being. Well, that statement was soooooo wrong. In front of me stood the nice smelling S-class criminal Hoshigaki Kisame.

" Yo! What's up Kisame?" I asked him casually.

" How the fuck do you know my name?" He asked as he took a grip that strangled me a bit. I looked down trying to think about a strategy that could get me out of this situation when I suddenly saw a big furry worm... oh wait it was only Nora.

" I asked you. How the fuck do, you ,know , my ,name?" I tried speaking but I could not get any air at all. I pointed to the good looking hand that held my throat motioning to him that I need to breath.

He didnt let go completely, but gave me enough breathing space.

"YOU SON OF FISH! YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME YOU COCK SUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him.

" Oh, btw can you save my sister she's drowning just under you. You just need to pull that furry thing then she will come up like a canon. He pulled the furry tail and up came the UN Almighty Nora.

" Oh, Hey whats up dude?" Nora asked him. I just shook my head the best I could and slapped my forehead.

" What's a dude?" He asked. I slapped my forehead again and smelled his sweet scent. It smelt like fish and I totally liked it. Something suddenly popped in me and I somehow bit his hand. Just cause it tasted like fish I started chewing on him and he roared, I think, in pain. He started to jump around on the water and it felt like he was going to drop me so. I screamed.

" GHAAAAAA! THE PEOPLE THAT'S WATCHING PLEASE SAVE US!"

" YES MAIDENS OF YOUTH! I SHALL SAVE YOU!" Gai screamed. I'm not sure why he decided to save us, but whatever. A sudden thought came into my mind. _' Where's Nick and James'._

**Sooooo! What do ya think about thiiis chapter then? -_- I know i'm having a kick of sugar here but even soooo! I'm HAVING SO FUN XD XD XD**

**okay this was the longest chapter... So far :D**

**I will thank everyone that has read and done faves, alerts and stuff. I humbly thank you all :)**

**Ciao Amigos.**


	7. Mistaking Nick for Nora :D

( James POV)

" the roof is done, how's the fire?" I asked nick who was sitting on a stone trying to make a fire with Nora´s lighter.

" Soon, soooooon it's a fire, but I need more paper" he said while he was looking in his bag.

" we are out of paper." he said and started to look in Nora´s bag instead.

" are you really going to take Nora´s drawing papers?. She is going to kill you when she finds out." I said a bit irritated .

" she won´t find out I am just going to take one of them."

*one** hour later***

" how the hell did just one paper turn into all of them?" I said confused.

" yeah and we still don´t have a fire" Nick answered. I looked into Nicks bag and took out all of his magazines.

"give me the lighter" I said

"NO, you´re not burning my magazines!" he said and took a step back with the lighter in his hands.

" give me the fucking lighter" I said and started to walk toward him.

"NEWUR!" nick screamed and started to run

" NICK GIVE ME THE FUCKING LIGHTER OR I BREAKE YOUR NECK" I screamed to him and started to hunt him. He jumped into into a big lake. The lighter was of course over the water surface luckily.

" WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at him. I couldn't go down into the water. It was making me disgusted.

"nawwww, is the cute little kitten afraid of water? Nick said laughing

I Just ignored him and went back to the bags. Suddenly a bird landed in front of me and without thinking I start to hunt it but it flew away. Then I heard something in the bushes. I climbed up in a tree

"now I have you Nick" I whispered to myself while I prepared to jump down.

I attacked the bush but I soon noticed that I had attacked a bunny. Then I heard a hysterical laughing behind me.

"hahaha, this made my day" nick said with his arms around his stomach " hahaha. Make this stop my stomach hurts!" he said and fell down on the ground.

( Nora´s POV)

"STOP JUMPING ARAOUND IT HURTS. MY TAIL! LET ME DOWN!" I screamed and grabbed his arm

suddenly someone kicked him in the stomach and he dropped me in the water.

I swam to Gai and started to Climb on him instead. But Kisame attacked him with a screaming Katie who still sat like glue on his arm so I fell in to the water again. I looked around and saw three

water bubbles that Neji and Tenten was in. it didn't go what well .

" SAVE ME !" Katie screamed.

" LET GO OF MY ARM!" Kisame screamed back and started to shake it up and down really fast.

"GHAAAAAAAAA!, I´M FELING SICK!" she said and fell down in to the water. She swam in super sped and started to climb on me so I sank. We were soon fighting to get up from the water. We pulled each others hair and used the claws to scratch in the faces of each other. In the end Gai carried us to the shore . " how did you two get the tail and the animal ears?" Tenten asked us on the way back .

" we don´t know that either" Katie answered.

"it´s one thing I have been thinking about" I said

"what ?" Katie asked.

" that you are a cat "

"WHAT! I AM?" Katie screamed

" yes you are. But I haven´t even seen my own ears and so, I wonder what kind of animal I am?." I asked myself.

" some sort of a fury gray black dog" Neji said.

" NO I´M NOT SUTCH A LAME ANIMAL AS A DOG, !" I screamed and showed my teeth.

" where do you two live?" ten ten said

" ehh, in the woods" Katie said.

"We Can take you to Konoha, and there you can see the Hokage and ask If you can stay there!" she asked.

" we can´t nick and James is still in the woods somewhere" Katie said.

" but it is one thing I need to ask you" I said and stared at her bag on her leg.

" can I borrow a kunai? I lost all of mine in the huge wave"

" well you can have one if you want it" she answered with a smile on her lips.

" thank you" I said with a big smile. As fast as she gave me the kunai I threw it at a big bird

"DINNER" I screamed then the bird fell down in to the sea.

"Gai let me go, I have to go get the dinner" I said and jumped down from his shoulder. But my claw got stuck in his ugly green clothes.

"DAMN MY DINER IS SINKING" I screamed. Lee turned around and ran after dead bird.

Then he cam back with the dead big bird and gave it to me.

"YAAAAAYYYYYYY" I screamed. then I could feel the hot sand under my feet.

(Nicks POV)

James were still hunting me _'mohahaha i´m faster then him'_ I thought to myself while I was running. Suddenly I ran into something. I looked up to see the big blue fish face .

"Oh, it´s Kisame , yo" I said then Itachi showed up behind me " Hey Itachi" I said

" do you know her ? " Itachi asked Kisame

" what do you mean 'her' i´m not a girl" I said but they ignored me

" kind of. I met her when I was fighting the Konoha ninjas" he answered

" you did " I said confused. And so out of the blue a James shoe hit me in the head.

" YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He screamed at me. I pointed at Kisame

" HEY IT´S KISAME" he said.

" who are you?" Itachi asked him

" oh, hey Itachi is here to " James said.

( Katie's POV )

" Hey! Nora, We have to find James and Nick before we go to Konoha!" I said while Nora was munching on a raw bird.

" Yeah, I fink so fo?" She said with food and feathers sticking out of her mouth.

" Well we can use Neji's Byuakugan to find out where they are right Neji?" Tenten asked Neji with a sickly sweet smile while Lee and Gai where nodding at the same time.

" Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Byuakugan."Neji's forehead got all pop, and then there where a lot of veins around his eyes... HA, He looks so funny.

**Okay whatta ya think of this chapta? Okay I suck at gangsta style... -_- please Review 'Cause we will give you a million virtual cookies. XD **

**CiAo AmIgOs**


	8. IM A NINJA XD

(Katie´s POV)

" can you see them?" I asked Neji

"no, how do they look?" he answered.

" Nick looks like Nora and James is tall and have brown hair." I said worried

" you know I cant see any colors with Byuakugan."

" yeah, yeah look for a tall cat human" I said

suddenly a feather flow in front of me I tried to take it but mist so it flow away. I went after it and made the same mistake " damn feather " I mumbled while I tried to catch it over and over again.

( James POV)

Kisame looked down on nick and grabbed his ear.

" OWWWW, LET GO FISH FACE" he screamed and and punched him in the face. Kisame took some few steps back and smiled.

"oh, did little miss get angry?" he said

" I´M NOT A GIRL " Nick screamed back

Kisame was still laughing when he went to Itachi.

" should we take them to the base"

(Katie´s POV)

" MOHAHAHAHA, now I have you little feather! PREPARE TO DIE!" I screamed while holding the feather up towards the sky. But OHHHH the wind just HAVE to blow away my feather that I JUST FUCKING CATCHED DAMNIT!

" I can´t find them" Neji said 50 minutes later

" can't we leave them in the woods just for today?" Nora asked me

" well I need some new clothes" I answered and gave Nora her bag.

" wait my bag is easier then before" Nora said and looked inside"...ALL OF MY DRAWING PAPER IS GONE!" she screamed pointing a random way.

" I can smell him "

" No you can´t." I said and hit her with my bag.

"...Nora? " I said and poked her with a stick.

" I think she fainted" Tenten said.

( Nora´s POV)

I woke up on Gai´s back _ where am I?_ I thought and saw a giant gate in front of me

" Welcome to Konoha" Tenten said said looking at me

" Konoha?" I said confused.

Suddenly my stomach started to hurt like RRRREAAAALLLLY much and I fell of Gai´s back. ( of course) It seems like that bird did something to my stomach.

" Damn bird" I mumbled.

_( 50 minutes later )_

_Great Katie is shopping with Gai, Tenten, Lee, and Neji. Nick and James are gone and I´m laying in a hospital bed with a lot of white dressed people that is staring at my ears...fuck life !_

" _STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME YOU IDIOTS! HAVENT YOU EVER SEEN A HUMAN WITH ANIMALISTIC QUALITIES BEFORE?"_

And so finally the door opens. All of the white dressed people went out and Tsunade came in. She were staring at me

"yo." I said. She took some few steps towards me and started to touch my ears.

she sat down in my bed she was still staring at my ears.

" sorry but are you born with the animal ears?" she asked and poked at them

" No, I got them when fell down in to this world" I said

" what do you mean fell down to this world? "

( 5 minutes later when I have told her about my world )

she was laughing hysterically,

" HAHAHAHAHA, stop it don´t tell me more." she said and fell of the bed, HAHAHAHA I CAN´T BREATHE! " I looked over the bed and stared at her while she where laughing on the floor.

And so a masked, silver haired man jumped through the window or should I say Hatake Kakashi.

He was staring at Tsunade then me " Yo" I said "Yo" he answered and so he looked back to Tsunade then me again with a wondering face

" don´t ask" I said frustrated . He nodded

( ten more minutes later)

Tsunade sat on my bed and took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

" was it really that funny?" I asked her

" yeah, but serious now how did you get the ears." She said

" I don´t know" I said.

Kakashi whisper in her ear. " you know that I can hear you even if you are whispering " I said

"i know " Tsunade said

" wait did you to just test me?"

Tsunade smiled

" that explains why you said tomato" I said looking at Kakashi

just some few seconds later someone kicked the door ope and Katie went in to the room with six bags with the stuff she bought.

" hey that´s Tsunade!" she said * twitch* " and Kakashi " *twitch* twitch* " Nora you´re awake "

" yes. i´m awake and I still remember why I fainted .AND YOU´RE SUPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND ASSHOLE!" I screamed

" it was a accident, besides no one did get hurt ….. except from you" she said calmly and smiled.

" I will kill you someday" I said still angry

" I don't think so" she said and gave me one of the bags. I looked inside and saw a lot of new created ninja weapons. Though I have no idea where she got the money from.

" you´re the BEST" I said and hugged her

Tsunade and Kakashi where standing beside the window looking at us.

Tsunade laid a hand on our shoulders " Like I asked the..humm... the dog"I interrupted her in the midle of the sentence.

"I´M NOT A DOG DAMNIT." but she ignored me " do you two want to become ninjas"

" do you mean that we are going to go back to school?" Katie asked.

" who needs school? " Tsunade answered she smelled a bit alcohol but who cares. Shizune opened the door. "Tsunade-sama" she said and went to the bed but stopped when she saw me and Katie she stood there for a while then she went to Tsunade and whispered in her ear. "_Who are they?" _

" I´m Katie and that's Nora " Katie said pointing at me. " It´s no use to whisper we can hear you anyway." I said happily. " congratulations you two are now Genin." Tsunade said

" Tsunade!" Kakashi and Shizune said shocked at same time.

" just kidding we have to tests you two first"

( three hour's later )

in the woods after we have learned have to use chakra . it was kind of easy because we have seen Naruto for a long time now and learned from what we remember.

"You two have to get a bell to pass." he said holding in just one bell. Katie and I nodded and ran into the woods.

" we have to work together" Katie whispered to me I nodded understanding.

" what if we makes some traps first" I whispered back. Then all ten traps where done Katie had ten arrows and I had three stars and some few kunais left. We were sitting in a tree staring at Kakashi.

" Lets do this. " Katie said ( a god thing to know is that Katie and Nora have bean trained to fight then they where around five and six years old. Nora and Nick was trained by her grandfather , Katie and James have been trained by their own parents.) Katie shot some arrows that made him jump back then I threw one of my stars on a rope that made twenty kunais ,with my own small bombs, they explode in just that spot he was standing at. We jumped down from the tree and ran in to the smoke looking for Kakashi. Something grabbed my wrist and some seconds later I had dogs all over me.

" GYAAAAA, IT HURTS , IT HURTS , IT REALLY HURTS " I Screamed as Katie started to laugh at me.

" Loooooseeer" she said still laughing. I tried to walk but the dogs where holding me back. One of them was even biting on my tail. I felt the anger grow inside of me and I started to growl. I tried to bite all of the them. I sounded like a crazy dog that was fighting for a single piece of meat. At the end the dog that was biting my hand flew into a tree. a few seconds later did I realize what I just did. Katie took some few steps froward me and patted her hand on my head and said: " god dog."

" I´M NOT A DOG!" I screamed at her.

" yeah right you´re "not" a dog " she said smiling evily at me. All of the dogs where laying on the ground.

"sorry." I said staring at all of the dogs

" ehhhh, Nora I know where Kakashi went" Katie said. Looking up. I took a deep breath and clenched my hand with my two last stars in my hand.

" Katie" I said.

" Hai " she said while nodding. We had planned everything so she knew what I meant by just saying her name. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and Katie attacked him so fast that he almost did get hit by her claws. She forced him to walk back step by step I threw one of the stars on another rope that released a log. He jumped back and got trapped in a net that fell over him. Katie ran under the log and continued to Kakashi. She held one of her arrows close to his neck and took the bell. I ran to them, looked at the bell and then at Katie.

" It is just one bell. How to do now?."i said Katie started to talk her math language.

" GYYYAAA, you makes me crazy give me the bell" I said.

" NO! it´s my beautiful bell." she said and hit it so it made a sound. Kakashi was just staring at us and said.

" Decide who is going to become a ninja." he said and went back to the Hokage building. I Stole it when Katie was looking at Kakashi.

" MOHAHAHAHA" I yelled and jumped back a bit. Katie loaded her bow with an arrow and shot. I jumped away but the arrow that was suppose to hit my arm hit the bell instead.

"NOOOOOO! " I screamed and tried to fix it.

" Wait! we have two parts of the bell now. That must mean that both of us past... Right" She asked.

" Then...I´M A NINJA!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs.


	9. Poking for a lifetime

( James POV)

we where standing in a big cave. Kisame went to a big stone that was standing against the wall.

He put his hand on it and some few seconds later the rock moved. It was a long hallway in front of us. Then when I was inside I saw a lot of doors. Itachi opened one of the doors and pushed us in to the really, really dark room.

" James?, where are you?" Nick asked he sounded a bit scared.

" Here" I said and walked towards him, I could see really good even if it was dark. I guess it is because i´m a cat...human thing. It took a while for Nick but some minutes later he could see just as good as I did .

I looked around in the room. there was a bed a table and a chair in the left corner behind me.

( One hour later )

I sat there crossing my legs because I REALLY had to pee.

" OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ASSHOLES!" I screamed while banging hard on the door. The door opened and there stood the immortal Akatsuki member Hidan.

"SHUT UP !" he screamed

" I´M NOT GOING TO SHUT UP BECAUSE I HAVE TO SHIT DAMNIT!" I screamed back

" YOU´RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE SO SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP "

" LET HIM PEE BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES OF ALL THE SCREAMING!" Nick screamed covering his ears.

" SHUT UP BITCH!" Hidan screamed

" DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH YOU FUCKING MANWHORE " Nick screamed back

" I CAN´T TAKE IT ANYMORE !" I screamed and ran over Hidan with my hands between my legs. I oped the toilet door and where just about to pee then I saw a dead girl lying in the shower with a scythe in her shoulder.

( Nicks POV)

finally I thought and jumped over Hidan 6 seconds later James pushed me back to the room and tried to close the door but Hidans head where in the room so James closed the door on his neck .

* SPLATTT!* Hidans head fell of. I picked it up. James was shaking of fear so I saw my chance to scare him even more if it was possible. "BOOO!" I screamed and held the head in front of him

just a moment later it started to smell really bad. " YEWWW, did you pop on you're self or what? " I said cowering my nose. He turned red and.. " ewww it fucking stinks in here" the head suddenly said.

"GHAAAAAAAAAA!" both of us screamed. I drooped the head and ran to the other side of the room " THAT FUCKING HURT ASSHOLE" Hidans head screamed. James and I was standing in the bed really close to the wall. I took a deep breath " James calm down, i´m going to do something that I have learned from Nora" I said and went to the chair

" Hey kid what are you going to do with the chair" Hidan asked a bit nervous. I trowed the chair against the wall so instead of a whole chair it was now in some pieces. Then I grabbed one of the legs and went to Hidan. I sat down next to him and stared at him with a serious face

" why the fuck are you staring at me?" he asked annoyed ... *silence *... *poke* * poke *

the head rolled a centimeter " STOP POKING YOU´RE DESTROING THE FUCKING HAIR STYLE!" I took a step forward him * poke * the head rolled again

( some pokes later )

I started to enjoy to poke at the head. " YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY HAIRSTYLE COMPLETELY! YOU´RE FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He screamed at me but I ignored him like the other times he had screamed at me. I wonder why no one is coming, I mean they have to wonder why Hidan is screaming...right?

( short Kakuzu POV)

_If he doesn't shut up in the next 20 seconds I swear I'm going to kill him._

( back to Nick)

" Nick the door is open should we escape?" James asked opening the door carefully. I putted my hand next to Hidan so I could hold the balance while I turned around " oh I forgot" I said and where just about to stand up then Hidan suddenly bit me.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW, OWW , OWW IT HUUUUUURTS" I screamed and jumped around with Hidan stuck to my hand " GYYYAAAA! I CAN´T GET HIM OF ! I screamed and started to hit the wall with Hidans head.

(really short Kakuzus POV)

" fine that's it. i´m going to kill him."

(Nick´s POV)

I heard someone walking in the hallway towards the door. James grabbed my shirt and dragged me out of the dark room and into another. " Shhhhhh" he whispered to me.

"OI! KAKUZU!" Hidan screamed then he heard Kakuzus annoyed voice. I took some few steps back when I herd Kakuzu walking froward the door but I went in to something...or someone I turned around and punched a lollipop masked man in the face but my hand and the rest of my body went threw him. I turned around and where just about to try again then something exploded in front of me. I couldn't dodge it so I flew through the room into the wall. My body went numb and my arms felt like they there burning. I saw one more explosion. James went flying into the wall after me and landed beside me. He was trying to get up but his legs didn't move. A white spider was walking between us. I followed the spider with my eyes... _No! are you kidding me?_

( Katie´s POV)

" He's late" Nora said with a deep sigh.

" No shit, we have been standing here for like two hours to long " I said while my foot was digging

a hole in the sand. Nora grabbed a stick and started to paint in the sand instead. She painted a pig with a mask on and a headband over the left eye.

" can you figured out who it is?" she said smirking at me . I opened my mouth and where just about to say Kakashi when I saw him on a roof in front of us and he had that scary look on his face.

" he...hey Kakashi" Nora said nervously.

she held her hand over the small bag on her leg with "ninja" tools and the other hand was still holding the stick.

( Nora's POV)

Kakashi jumped down from the roof while I jumped back a meter. then I remember the pig I painted " Fuck, don´t look " I screamed and ran towards him but stopped when realized that I had a knife close to my neck.

Kakashi was still looking at the pig. He took the stick from me and started to draw on MY pig.

" Hey, that´s my pig !" I said

" i´m just making it better" he said still holding in that damn knife

"So" he said and walked away. I looked at the pitcher and saw that instead of the mask and head band did it have long hare and a fluffy tail

" HEY!"

_I will so kill him... When I have a VERY GOOD opportunity. _

"Are you two coming or not?" Kakashi asked with smiling eyes. _How the fuck can he do that?_

" i´m so damn tired , can´t we go to bed soon?" Katie asked on the way to the Hokage building.

" Katie for the first we don´t have anywhere to sleep for the second we are about to become ninjas and all you can think about is sleeping?" I asked.

" Yeah... i´m tired" she answered

" You're always tired"

" Yeah, I know... Kakashi can you carry me?" Katie said

" But we are almost there" I told her.

" Pleeeeeease?" she said with those kitty eyes and it looked like she where going to cry

( a minute later )

" so, happy now ?" I asked Katie. but the only thing that she actually "said" was loud snoring. It ended like this. I'VE GOT TO CARRY HER!. Kakashi opened the door so I could carry Katie in.

" Are you kidding me? Stairs?"

I took a steep and felt that all of my mussels in the legs twisted

" GYYYAAAAAA, CRAMP" I screamed and dropped Katie. Kakashi went down, stared, looked at me, then the leg.

" Weak " he said and took Katie that still was asleep. Even after I dropped her and fell on top of her. He carried her under his arm and went up stairs like nothing. He looked down at me. I held out my arms like I wanted a hug then I said with some fake tears in my eye´s "carry me?"

" you can walk on our own " He said.

" I can´t move my leg " I lied

" And you two are supposed to be ninjas?" he asked and went down again.

" Yeah." I answered then he where in front of me. he trowed me over his shoulder an I screamed.

" HEY !that HURT!" But he ignored me. Can someone please ask me why i'm not surprised.

He put Katie on the floor and I jumped of myself.

" didn't you just say that you couldn't move your leg? " he asked looking at me with that poker face he has most of the time.

" Yes I did " I said proudly.

*silence *

" where is Tsunade? " I asked looking around the room.

" how should I know ? " He questioned my question.

*silence *

" did you two decide who's going to become a ninja? " he asked .

" Yup " I said putting effort in the P.

*even more silence*

" so who was it?" he said some seconds later

" both " I said proudly and showed him my half of the bell.

" nobody have thought about that before " he said wide eyes.

" well if i´m going to be honest...Katie tried to kill me. Even after she had half of it she glared at me the whole time."

* silence AGAIIIIIIIN *

suddenly the door flew open. It flew towards me 'cause it had fallen off the hinges but being me and my awesome ninja skills I jumped away just in time. I stood on four legs and waited for the enemy but instead of an enemy Tsunade came in drunk... And then I mean really drunk.

She looked at me.

" what are YOU staring at?You are like tree hours late" she said and went to her desk. She threw a head band at me then one at Katie.

" wait! How did you know that we passed?" I said confused

" I just felt it " she said then she looked at Katie. " do you two have somewhere to sleep?"

" No, I was just about to ask you if you know somewhere for us to stay over the night until we have money for an apartment" Then someone knocked on the door... wait it's on the floor. Apparently it was Shikaku.

" Shikaku I have something to ask you" Tsunade said as fast as he came into the room. He looked at the door on the floor.

" Is that the door?" he asked

" ….it would be nice if you could call someone to fix that, but it's another thing I have to ask you.. do you have extra room at your place?" Tsunade asked staring hard at Shikaku.

" no, why do you ask?" he asked and then saw Katie on the floor. Tsunade looked at Katie and then on Shikaku again and he understood what she wanted.

" we have the living room" he said cautiously.

" good "she said. then she looked at Kakashi

" I´m sorry Kakashi but you don´t have a choice." Shikaku had Katie on his shoulder then he took the window way out. Kakashi looked at me then he said.

" I have some rules for you in my apartment, the first one is don´t touch anything "

" yeah, yeah rules are meant to be broken " I answered and jumped threw the window that I thought was open. But actually the window beside me was the open one. I have no idea how I could miss that.

"GYYAAAA . MY ANKLE !. IT HURTS"

" Idiot" Kakashi said before he also jumped out.


	10. Life stories :P

( Noras POV)

" I want the bed!" I said to Kakashi and where about to run to it but Kakashi grabbed my tail

" No, you´re going to sleep on the floor." he stated.

" I´m not a fucking dog, plus I´m a guest"

" an uninvited one"

" That makes no sense since i´m still a guest"

" i´m not going to let a sixteen year old girl decide where i´m going to sleep."

" I'M EIGHTEEN DAMNIT!"

" you are? You look wayyyy younger"

" but i´m not " I said with tears and a very sad face looking at Kakashi.

( an hour later )

" for the last time, I´m not going to sleep on the cold floor " I said.

" fine I'll take the damn floor." He said with bags under his eyes.

" I changed my mind, I want to sleep on the floor " I said evilly. I was met with a glare.

( James POV)

_damn my head hurts. What happened? _I tried to sit up but realized pretty fast that I was bound to a chair. Wait that doesn't make any sense. Nick was already awake.

" we have to make a new plan, and you need new pants and underwear" Nick said staring at the door.

" what! New underwear" I said looking down to see i'm naked. …..._ Damn. First second grade then fifth grade and THEN NOOOOOW... oh right I forgot about the very VERY wild party... don't ask. _

" what happened? " I asked

" you don´t remember!" he answered with a question.

" ummm...no"

"how should I start? We fell down in to the Naruto world, Katie and Nora where looking for food then the Akatsuki kidnapped us...humm... oh right! you also pooped yourself" nick said

" oh, thanks now I remember" I said glaring at Nick.

( Katie´s POV 10 hours later )

" it´s to damn bright in here " I mumbled and tried to turn around but fell of the sofa.

" damn …..where am I ?" I said and pulled of the blanket. Then I could see again I saw a big clean room.

" Nora! Are you here somewhere?" I asked and opened a door that was lead out of the house, it was a beautiful weather. I walked on some sort of wooden path that lead around the house. Then I saw Asuma and Shikamaru playing the game that they are always playing. I stopped three meters away from them. Just a moment later a door opened beside me and Shikamarus mother came out.

" oh , you are awake " she said a bit stressed.

I nodded. she was holding a basked with laundry. Believe it or not but even if I am a murderer I still have a heart. i´m just not showing it to everybody.

" do you want some help? " I asked her. She looked at me chocked that I was even asking her that. I usually never, and then I mean NEVER, clean.

" I know how to wash, and it looks like you should take a break " I continued.

"ohh, well, Thank you " she said and nodded kind of confused

I took the basket with clothes and putted it down. Then got some water and a washboard that Shikamarus mother gave me. when I was finished washing everything I hanged it up to dry. Then I went into the kitchen. Yoshino was cooking. she was still really stressed.

" can I help you with something else?" I asked.

" you don´t have to help me" she answered still looking at the delicious smelling food.

" but I want to help" I said. She turned around and smiled

" okay, can you pick up some stuff on the floor?"

then when we where done with everything she went to the sofa. She looked around

" oh, i´m done" she said and looked at her watch " in record time. Thank you for the help" she said smiling. Then she looked at my ears ..again.

" I know that you have been staring at them a lot " I said

" ohh, sorry I didn't mean to.. " She started but I interrupted her

" it´s okay, I wold probably do the same if I where you... ehh...do you have a brush I can borrow ? " I asked

" ohh, I can go and get it " she said and ran over the room. When she came back she had a black brush in her hand. Then she sat down in the sofa again.

" come, I can help you " she said, she was really careful when she brushed my hair.

" do you help your parents at home? " she asked

" I don´t have any parents" I answered

" Ohh, I´m so sorry "

" no, It´s okay. it´s just nice to talk about it with someone "

" have you ever known your parents?

" they got get killed when I was six years old"

" that´s so sad" she said and put the brush down beside her on a brown wooden table

" lets go out for a while" she said instead of talking more about my parents

" but, my ears " I tried

" whats wrong with them? You are who you are, it´s nothing wrong with what"

After a while I decided to go out with her anyway. I have never had any problems about what people think about me so why should I worry now? Just as I thought ,people where staring at me and whispering behind me but the worst thing was that I could hear everything they said. I put my hand in my pocket to see if I had any money left from Gai but instead I felt something bigger then coins. I picked it up, It was a head band. Yoshino smiled

" you passed yesterday " she said

" how did you know?" I asked

" Shikaku told me. Lets put it on. Where do you want it? " she asked smiling. " I want it like a belt." I said with a small smile on my face. She told me too turn around. I did like she said and felt something around the waist like I was expecting.

" We have too celebrate this!" she said happily. Then I remembered Nora.

" do you know where Nora is" I said. But before she even had a chance to answer I heard a well known voice...Nora

" KATIE I CAN SMELL YOU! " she screamed and ran over here in a incredible speed

" Nora slow down... * sweats a little* slow down! * starting to get nevus* ... NORA SLOW DOWN.*gets Panic* STOP!STOP NORA STOP! I screamed but she didn't stop she jumped on me so we flew at least twenty meters away. People where staring at us with big eyes even Yoshino. Nora jumped up and went over to her instead.

" Hey i´m Nora " she said smiling holding her and out.

" I...I´m Yoshino" she said still shocked. Kakashi was walking after her.

" yoo" he said and went over to Nora grabbed her ear and said

" don´t run away like that it´s time to train."

" buuuuttttt. It´s so boring " she started

" I don´t care " he said and walked away holding in Nora´s left ear

" but me then ?" I asked

" you are Shikakus problem " he answered . Then he started to walk again

" OW OW, OW, OW, OW, I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" Nora screamed

( Nick´s POV)

the big metal door opened and Deidara went in with something that I think was food.

" whats that?" I asked looking at him skeptical.

" food " he stated looking at me weirdly and placed it in front of me and went to the door

" wait! How am I going to eat with my hands bound behind my back?" I asked

" that´s your problem" he said and went out

" are we suppose to share that? " James asked

" I think so" I answered.

" Damn." I heard James mutter.

( Nora´s POV )

Kakashi had dragged me out in the forest but the only thing I could think about was what the people said about me.

We started with chakra control. I could at least use it but I wasn't that good.

" okay, try to copy me" Kakashi said, then I saw my chance to do something funny

" okay" I said and transformed to that Kakashi pig I painted in the sand yesterday... at lest I tried. The pig did get my tail and ears at least. Then I heard a well known voice

" Kakashi sensei" it said. I looked back ( still in pig form ) it was Naruto.

" when did you get a pig ?" he asked Kakashi looking at me strangely

" I´M NOT A FUCKING PIG!" I screamed

" a pink dog then?" he said again

" I´M NOT A DOG!" I screamed louder and transformed back. But he was already talking with Kakashi and didn't´t notice me.

" I heard a rumor that It´s some sort of dangerous animal human monster things in town, but that's not all they are ninjas. Can you believe it Ka..." Kakashi laid his hand over Narutos mouth and pointed at me. I was standing with my hand on my arm and looked down.

" I...I´m not a monster " I looked up " it´s just easy to judge me because of how I look " I said an smiled like the words didn't hurt at all... but if i´m going to be honest they created a big black hole in my heart.

Naruto looked at me with big eyes.

" But it´s okay, i´m used to it. At home I did get judged because of my past and my clan " I said still smiling. What I told him was true. but it was harder for Katie that had a well known clan.

" I was trained to kill..." I stopped

" I was trained to kill people but only one kind of humans, that´s why my mother did like she did. It´s alright " I continued

" NO it´s not alright , you are not going to get judged because of something like that. and stop with that smile!. " he said looking at me angrily. It shocked me a little

" I said it´s alright, It doesn't mater what people think about me. I don´t care " I lied . Naruto was looking at me

" it´s okay... because i´m used to it" I said and went into Konoha again.

When I had been walking for a wile I felt that something flying towards me but I ducked in time. then I looked back. It was young boys that had thrown a rotten tomato. I turned around

" STAY AWAY!" one of the boys screamed and threw a new tomato. People where staring at me and whispering. The tomato missed. Then I heard a grownup voice behind me.

" THAT´S RIGHT. GO AWAY YOU´RE MONSTER" he screamed and threw a rotten apple on me, I just stood there and felt the anger grow inside of me. He threw a new fruit at me.

_I want to bite them , I want to cut them to small pieces with my claws, I wan´t to kill them slowly and as painful as possible" _

Then next fruit where flying towards me. I turned around and sliced it to three pieces with my claws.

" so this is how you treat people that's only a little bit different than you guys huh?" I asked and glared at him.

" give me one reason to let you live " I continued. He took a step back when I started to move towards him. I learned how my claws where working without thinking about it, they where growing as fast as my anger rose.

" please I have a child a...a daughter " he tried

" so what, I have lived without parents, been treated like shit and killed 120 humans. I think she will survive. I raised my hand with incredible tall claws. Kinda like 15 centimeters long Then I walked away stopped and said

" don´t judge people you don´t know. You will only hurt yourself"

( Katie´s POV)

When Yoshino wen´t home I decided to explore the village and try to find Nora . Everyone wherever I went were talking behind my back.

" Look at her." a girl whispered some others

" how ugly. " another answered whispering

" haha , her father was probably a cat " the third said out loud

* laughing *

I tried to ignore them but it only became louder and louder every time. Finally I snapped.

" You know if you're going to talk about someone behind his back then I should advise you to do it where they can't hear you."

" Why should I listen to you, freak." The first girl yelled.

" Ohhhh, I hoped you would say something like that. Let me tell you a little about myself." I started walking towards her and her friends slowly.

" My whole family was on the list of assassins the cop needed to find. We are the most famous assassins in the world and with our faithful helpers The Black Wolf we were the most feared in the whole country. And let me tell you this I killed my first human when I was 5 it was my oldest cousin who I thought was a tiny bit too annoying for my taste. So counting all the humans i've killed I think its about 199 and I cant wait for the 200 one. Do you want to have the honor." I said while I could feel my pupils stretch and I've gotta say it kinda hurt. I looked at my claws and saw that the where at least 15,3 centimeters long. I smirked evilly knowing where this might lead. I saw Yoshina in the corner of my eye but who the fuck cares I have business to finish. I brought my hand up and slashed through all of the girls throats. The blood splattered everywhere and I tasted some that was splattered on my face smiling at the familiar feeling of getting to kill someone.

( Nora's POV )

I walked away irritated about that I didn't kill him, but then he said that he had a daughter I felt sorry for her. I saw my childhood like a movie in the head. All those beautiful memories with my grandpa. Warm tears where flowing over my cheeks then I saw memories from the training place in the forest and the picnic we had with Katie and her parents after hard training. Suddenly I walked straight into a random person.

" You really are sad" the person said. I looked up and saw that I had been walking into Naruto. I dried my tears on my shirt and looked away

" N...No " I said between my hiccups

Kakashi suddenly popped in front of me.

" you are still not getting away from the training" that words had grandpa said many times before. I felt that I was going to cry again. He sat unsteadily in front of me, I hugged him so he fell back with me over him. Then I smelled Katie and herd unknown voices scream

" CATCH HER "


	11. Beds and Blankets XP

( Nora´s POV)

Katie was running towards us. She grabbed my hood when she past me so I was dragged after her.

" RUN, NORA RUN!" she screamed

" WHY?" I asked when I finally was able to run on my own.

" BECUSE I " ACCIDENTILY " KILLED SOMEONE !"

" HOW?"

" IT DOESN'T MATTER, JUST RUNN!"

we past the Konoha gate. Awesome huh?

" how many is hunting us?" I asked

" what do you mean us?" she answered

" the lake! We can hide in the water" I said

" NO, i´m not going to bath" she said angry

" yes you are" I said and pulled her with me. Then I swam under the bridge with her so we could breath."

we sat there until I couldn't smell them anymore with other words an hour. I climbed up on the bridge.

Katie sat in the tree above me already shaking like a leaf while glaring at me. I took of my shirt then the bandage I had around my boobs. I have a thing to say about my boobs they are big. Not bigger then Tsunade-samas but still big, annoying and always in the way. My ribs cracked when I took it of. then I put the bandage and the shirt back on again.

" lets go and hide somewhere" I said while staring at Katie who was still shaking like a leaf

( Deidaras POV)

" Tobi, isn't that the kid that Itachi brought home yesterday ?" I asked

" Ohh, Deidara-senpai that´s the kid Itachi brought home yesterday!" he said like he didn't hear my question

( Nora´s POV)

"I can´t believe that my best friend made me bath" Katie said still shaking.

" see it like this. All the blood you had in your face is gone" I said while also shaking 'cause well when it's night it's really cold here.

"Nora I think we have forgotten something"

" like what? "

" I don´t know, something"

suddenly someone jumped down from a tree but. It was the Akatsuki members Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara attacked me buuuut I was ready for something like that . we where holding knives under each other´s necks.

" how the hell did you escape, un " he asked

" what do you mean escape?" I answered. Both of us jumped back some meters. then I saw a spider on my left shoulder.

" COME ON! THAT´S UNFAIR!" I screamed a second before it exploded. I flow in to a tree and herd a loud caking sound

" FUCK! , MY BACK!" I screamed and tried to get up. My legs where shaking and my back really hurt. Katie was busy with trying to hit Tobi so I think I have to take this alone.

" THAT´S SO...AWESOME , MAKE ANOTHER EXPLOSION" I screamed happy, I have always loved fire and explosions.

" NORA YOURE FUCKING IDIOT, KILL HIM!" Katie screamed at me

"ohhh, I forgot" I said and ran against Deidara in full speed with a kunai in each hand. I jumped and tried to hit his head but he blocked my attack with just a hand and a knife. Then he kicked me in the stomach so I flew back but luckily I landed on my feet.

" HA! Ninja skills" I said and attacked again.

I ran against him and had a perfect chance to kick him. But I tripped on a stone and landed on him instead. Both fell and we where lying face to face on the ground and I know I was red like a tomato in the face. I was trying to get up when I realized that he had his hand under my boob.

I looked at the hand then on Deidara on the hand then Deidara again.

Then I heard Katie she sat beside us.

" but Nora you two have just met" she said with a evil smile

"N...no..i..it´s not...like ...that" I said and tried to get up but Katie "accidental" pushed me down again.

"Deidarar sempai she´s just a schoolgirl " Tobi said and before I know it he exploded.

" I want to do that to" I said and rolled at side. but then I was going to get up Ii felt something sharp close to my back.

" Wait, you said that Nora had been at the akatsuki base. Right" Katie asked

" I never said anything about Akatsuki un " he answered

" Whatever, was she a boy or a girl?" she continued

"she was flat chested" he said

" then it´s her twin brother because you can´t say that she is flat chested"

then I remembered the boob so I punched him in the stomach and screamed

" YOU HAD YOUR FUCKING HAND ON MY FUCKING BOOB PERVERT!"

( ten minutes later )

" No i´m not going to the Akatsuki base" I said

" why not? Nick Is there and probably James to can´t we go?" Katie asked with her kitty eyes

" they will be fine with out us" I answered irritated

" but don´t you miss them?"she asked again

" nope" I answered, but If i´m going to be honest I miss them...kind of. She opened her mouth again and where about to say something.

"bu-" was the only thing she said then she suddenly fell forward.

" KATIE!" I screamed and caught her right before she was about to hit the muddy ground. Seriously, she would bitch about her clothes being dirty and I would never hear the end of it. Deidara was suddenly behind her. I took a step back when I saw Tobi behind me. I felt something hit my neck. It didn't hurt but only seconds later everything went black and I couldn't move my body. it's like I was sleeping, but I could hear everything around me.

I heard a lot of interesting sounds when I suddenly came up with the "perfect" idea. I tried to memorise all the sounds so I could find back to the lake later... I don´t think it will work but it´s worth a try.

( 2 hour´s later Katie's POV )

" god my neck hurts" I mumbled to myself. I looked around in a big black room. I had been sleeping on a hard bed without a pillow wich explains why my neck hurts. I walked around in the room and saw that the door was open.

" i´m hungry " I said to myself and started to look after a kitchen. I opened a random door. I do that normally when i´m looking for something. It was a toilet and it was a girl in the corner with a scythe in her shoulder. she was still breathing .

" do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked but she didn't answer. So I went out from the toilet in to another door. It was a bed like in my room but someone was sleeping in this one. I walked to the bed and saw a silver haired man known as the Akatsuki member Hidan. I poked him

" Hey you wake up, I have to ask you a thing.. where is the kitchen" but he didn't´t wake up

"whatever" I said to my self and continued to explore the base. I opened the last door

" WHY AM I ALWAYS OPENEING THE RIGHT DOOR LAST DAMNIT! " I screamed and I think all of the Akatsuki members heard me because some seconds later all of them were standing around me with weapons .

" is it seriously that funny to look when i´m making a sandwich?" I asked calmly, I took my sandwich and walked to the door but Hidan was in the way

" Excuse me but YOU ARE FUCKING STANDING IN THE WAY!" I screamed and punched him so hard that his head fell of.

" you dropped something " I said and went over the body then I stopped and turned around

" where is Nora?" I asked

" that dog girl? She woke up and tried to escape outside the cave so Sasori poised her with a new sleeping poison he made, Tobi is looking after her "Konan said

" That girl have a lot of energy" Deidara said, I noticed that he had wounds after her claws in the face then I looked at Hidan that was missing a hand... and a head and Sasori's tail had biting marks in the middle.

" How can something that looks so harmless do so much damage? " Hidan´s head said

" I have a question." I said and went to the table

" what?" Pein answered

" can we stay here?" I asked again

" but you are a Konoha ninja why do you want to stay?" Hidan asked

"I was a Konoha ninja but now i´m a murderer over there" I said

" what did you do?" Konan said calmly

" they are treating us like monsters, talking behind my back, telling jokes about us when we can hear them, I just got tired of it and killed three girls" I said

Konan looked at Pein

" fine, you two can stay " he said

( a hour later )

we where having a great time Hidan , Konan , Deidara, Zetsu , Kakuzu and I.. okay Zetsu waas sitting in a corner and Kakuzu didn't spend much money on the poker but it was fun anyway.

We where talking about Konoha and stuff like that. no one had even said anything about the animal stuff.. I guess it´s because most of us looks different then ordinary people. After a hour or two I remembered Nick and James

" ehmm, you know that guy that looks like Nora and the brown haired cat thing, where are they?"

I asked

" in the room beside Hidan´s toilet" Deidara said

" that one with a almost dead girl in it?" I asked

" yupp, why do you ask"

" one of them are my brother" I said and walked to the room. When I opened the door I saw a deep sleeping James and a bored Nick.

" HEY, KATIE!" Nick screamed so James woke up...

" .. James where's your pants?" I asked looking at his dick. _'Why the hell is he showing his penis to the whole world?'_

he looked down and then he looked at me

" I don't know" he said after some seconds thinking

( Nora´s POV )

I opened my eyes and saw a gigantic lollipop in front of me

" I´m going mad" I said and turned around so I couldn't see it .

" Nora-chan time to wake up" the lollipop said

" I don't want to be in lollipop heaven it´s a Katie dream, give me bubblegum" I said and pulled the blanket over my head.

" Nora-chan " he said shaking me a little.

" shut the fuck up! If I can´t see you, you can´t see me" I said irritated while curling myself into a ball.

I heard that he opened the door and screamed

" DEIDARA-SENPAI, "

I heard Deidara´s footsteps loud and clear

"what?" he said.

I stared at them angry , Tobi pointed at me and Deidara looked at me

"asshole" I whispered quietly but something tells me that he can read lips because he got really angry.

" what did you just say? I will fucking kill you, yeah "

" obs" I said and tried to hid under my blanket again

I sensed that he was about to grab my blanket.

I started to growl

" let go of my blanket !"but before I known it he pulled in it so hard that I fell of the bed

"fuck you" I said and rolled under it... with my beloved blanket.

" mwohahaha! i´m safe again " I whispered while rubbing my hands evilly.

" I don´t think so " he answered and grabbed my hair that probably still was lying outside my hiding place.

"AW AW AW AW AW AW AW!" I screamed wile he pulled in my hair

" what are you doing?" a calm voice asked

" I CAN´T GET HER OUT" Deidara answered. I looked up and saw that it was Sasori. He was holding in a Akatsuki coat. Then he looked at me. I still was holding in the bed legs trying to get under the bed again.

Suddenly I felt something around my legs. It was some sort of fishing line then Sasori started to pull to.

" LET GOOOO!, "I screamed. then finally Deidara released my hair.

" i´m going to try another thing" he said. Sasori was still pulling in my legs and my head really hurt.

He sat down beside me and poked me under the ribs. ( I´m REALLY ticklish) i was biting my self in the lip to not laugh.

" Nora-Chan is ticklish" Tobi said happy

" N.n. No Tobi.. hehe. I'm not ticklish. "I answered . Deidara poked again then Tobi joined him and started to poke on the other side.

(James POV )

I had just put on the Akatsuki robe when I heard laughing and screaming from the other room.

" what are they doing in there?" I asked Katie .

" Trying to get Nora out from the room probably.. or make her put on the Akatsuki robe " she answered while putting on her own.

" But what are they doing to her?, she's screaming, crying and laughing at the same time" Nick asked

I opened the door from "our" room and we three looked out when we suddenly heard a loud Bang and the door to the other room flew away. Nora was running out of the room with bed legs in each hand screaming like she was going to die.

" why am I not surprised " I mumbled to my self. Some seconds after Nora ran away I heard a lot of explosions from the kitchen... Where Nora ran to some seconds ago

" that is so unfair" Nora said and tried to stand up. Sasori went in with the Akatsuki robe.

" why can´t you just listen and do what I told you to do" he said and then he used chakra threads on her.

" why are all of you fighting so unfair! First you use explosive stuff, then sleeping poison and then EVEN more explosive spiders and now chakra threads?.Really? This is just so fucking unfair!" she said while pouting and looking at the floor.

" yeah, yeah whatever, un " Deidara said and went to her with some rope.

" oh, COME ONE rope are you going to bind me now?" Nora asked

" yup" Deidara answered

( Nora´s POV )

" seriously, do you really think that i´m going to join the Akatsuki after YOU almost pulled my head off!" I asked. And continued to bite on the ropes I had around my wrist.

" Your brother and friends have already joined. " Hidan stated

" that´s my twin sister" I lied

"oh ,really?" Hidan said and grabbed Deidaras hand then laid it on my chest.

" WH..." Hidan interrupted me.

" so is it a girl?" he asked smirking

_calm down Nora, be cool, be a man_ I thought. it´s funny because I have the bandage on so tight that he probably don´t fell any difference.. I hope. Deidara had turned reed and tried to move his hand but that jerk called Hidan was probably stronger the him so he couldn't move it.

" so Deidara, girl or boy?" he said evil

" I...i don´t know " Deidara answered, he looked like a tomato in the face.

" Then we have to fucking check out the other fucking place where you can see the difference" Hidan said smirking and licking his lips.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!, DON´T! I LIED, I´M A GIRL! " I screamed and crossed my legs. Hidan started to laugh.

" WHAT´S SO FUNNY,!" I yelled while tears started to build in my eyes.


	12. The Prank XP

(Nora´s POV)

it´s ten o´clock in the afternoon and i´m still planning how to get my revenge on Hidan.

" NORA-CHAN " Tobi screamed while pointing at me.

" what is it?" I asked smiling overly sweet

" you're going to share room with Sasori" he answered. Some seconds passed while my face slowly turned from sweet too horrified.

"... WHAT! Cant I share with Katie or Nick instead?" I asked

" Nick's sharing room with Hidan and Katie-Chan is sharing with Itachi-kun" he said while staring at me through his evil eye hole..

" Nick sharing with Hidan?" I asked just when Hidan passed the door.

" WHAT, NO! HE'S NOT FUCKING SHARING ANYTHING WITH ME!" Hidan screamed.

" those that didn't show up on the last meeting will get a punishment" Pein said calmly from the kitchen.

" how many of us didn't show up?" Hidan asked Pein

" you , Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame" he answered

" why can´t Deidara take him?" he asked but Pein was already gone

I opened the door to Sasori's room and saw a lot of scary dolls.

" freeeeakyyyy" I mumbled to myself and cleaned the desk.(cleaning the desk means pushing all to the floor and then under the bed. My dialog " If I can't see it it doesn't exist. ) I looked around and saw that the whole room was a mess. ( i´m a cleaning freak ). So my first meeting with Sasori's room was filled with cleaning. Aaaaand I have a doll-phobia. Don't judge my beautiful word.

( Katie´s POV)

I opened the door to a perfect cleaned room.

"...freaky " I said and went to to the bed and laid down._ ' mmmm comfy bed. And it got a pillow :D'._I fell asleep fast and when I mean fast I mean like 3 seconds... -.-

Itachi shook me awake.

" what are you doing here?" he asked

" what does it look like. i´m sleeping dickhead" I said and turned around facing him.

" but why are you sleeping in here" he asked again

" because Pein told me that I was going to share room with you and that you needed to get a new bed 'cause dude this one is now mine. And I mean MIIIIIIIINE" I answered while glaring at him

" why?" he asked again

" because you didn't show up on the latest meting it´s a punishment. And I also want the bed 'cause it's comfy you idiot." I said irritated with him already. What? He destroyed my beautiful nap...

( the next day)

I opened the door and went out in the hallway where I saw Nora sitting with her camera filming Hidans room so I just had to see what she was filming.

"…. you two, not again do you remember the last time you did this joke?" I whispered

" yup, and it was awesome" she whispered back. Nick and Nora LOVE to switch places. Nick sat in Hidans room and flirted with Hidan. Believe it or not but between those two. Nick is the one that fits best like a girl. I don´t know how he gets all those flirt lines from but it sounds really good. He looks and sounds like a girl when he wants to.

" how far are you two going this time" I asked quiet

" until Hidan realizes that he has a dick " she answered

" come one that´s just mean" I said

" sweat, sweat revenge" she answered while a dark aura surrounded her.

" i´m going to the kitchen. Show me the video later" I said and she gave me a thumbs up. Some seconds later I herd a loud male scream and Nick ran out of the room and then Nora started to run after him, and after them I saw Hidan with his freaking cool weapon.

( Nick´s POV)

" Obs dead end " I said and stared at the stone wall

" ohh, we are so dead" Nora said with a terrified look on her face.

" yes you fuking are bitches" Hidan said from behind us.

"wich one of you are Nora " he said and took a step toward us

" first, who do you want to kill" Nora said nervously

" i´m going to kill both of you if you're not going too answer!" he said

" something tells me that he wants to kill Nora" I said

" HE'S NORA " Nora screamed while pointing at me. Kakuzu was standing behind Hidan looking at the "fight" .

Hidan threw his scythe at me.

" GYAAAAAAA" I screamed while running in a circle. Nora ran away.

" TRAITOR!" I screamed watching her back disappear in the dark.

" you really are an Idiot, the other one is Nora" Kakuzu said calmly looking slightly disappointed he wouldn't see any blood.

" Huh?" Hidan said with a confused expression on his face.

" she said " HE is Nora" Kakuzu continued.

" DAMN IT YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE AND THEN FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO FUCKING JASHIN-SAMA DAMNIT!" Hidan yelled while turning around running after her.

" Ohhh! What got his panties in a twist?" I said with this expression on my face -_-

" I'll have to presume it was you baka." Kakuzu said with a twitch of his eye.

( the real Nora´s POV)

I ran into a random room and hid under the bed. I held my breath and hoped that he didn't see me.

" safe " I whispered relieved when he ran past the door.

" hummm, what am I going to do now?... I know I can shove the video to all Akatsuki members" I said happy to my self wile I scrambled out from my dark corner under the bed.

I putted out my head from the door opening looked right then left and so right again. Sniffed a little and listen after footstep.

" Safe, I can do this" I whispered and sneaked away.

" i´m half way to the kitchen and still alive, awesome" I whispered and stopped beside of an open door . Looked in, sniffed and listen then I continued to walk until I saw Kakuzu.

_Ohhh! I can hide behind Kakuzu_. I thought and started to run but when I almost where there when suddenly door flew up and I ran strait in to it.

" MY FUCKING NOSE, IT HURTS " I screamed and rolled around on the floor. Some thing grabbed my hair and pulled me up in it so my fetes where hanging centimeter over the floor.

" ITAI ITAI ITAI , WHY THE HELL ARE EVERY ONE PULLING IN MY HAIR?" I asked and opened my eyes to see who it was...

" are you kidding me?" I said looking up on Hidan

" did you just fucking scream at me bitch?" he asked and held his weapon close to my face.

" Hidan let her down " Pein said calmly.

( ten minutes later

" ..you two did really go that far" Katie said and gave me the camera again

" HAHAHAHAHAHA, i´m never getting tired of it " I said laughing at the table.

" breakfast is done!" she half screamed and gave me a plate with bacon and a egg. No one did come

" HEY if you are going to eat breakfast do you have to come NOW!" she screamed

….

( a minute later )

almost all of the Akatsuki members where eating like pigs

" i´m not cleaning after them " I said and where just about to take the last bacon then someone else took it. I looked up at Hidan an angry look on my face.

" give me the fucking bacon " I said with a evil aura around me

he looked at me then the bacon

" fine you can have it" he said.

" really?" I said surprised. He smiled

" no" he said and putted it in his mouth

" FUCK YOU!1 I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed

" good luck " he said smirking. I jumped over the table grabbed Hidan´s neck strangling him. But he just laughed at me.

" HAHAHAHAHA. BITCH do you really think you can kill me that way?" he said.

The word bitch is one of the words that is hurting me the most because before my mother went to jail the year before she murdered Katie's and my clan. She often called me bitch and treated me like shit,but when she gotten out of jail she acted like a totally different person. At least I thought so back then...

" SHUT UP MANWHORE " I screamed punching him in the face a couple of times. I got tired and stopped for a while.

" already tired?" he asked with a mocking tone and looked up at me. I didn't answer. Everyone was staring except Katie who was still eating. He smirked

" good " he said and hit me so hard that I flew into a wall. When I finally got up on my feet I realized that I was bleeding from my cheek .

" fuck!" I said and looked at Hidan that had blood on the top of his fingers he licked of the blood. Then he painted the Jashin symbol with his feats on the really dirty floor.

" I´m g..." I interrupted Hidan

" I know, I know now we are sharing pain and you are immortal so you can kill me as long you have my blood in your body. I already know this shit so whateva."

Hidan where looking at me surprised.

" but I have a plan for this" I said evil and toked up the camera I had around my neck.

" do you want me to show everyone that you´re gay?" I asked and threw it to Nick who caught it.

" if you are hurting me Nick will show every one the video , but if you are drinking this blood instead I will delete it" I said throwing a plastic bag with pig blood in it to him. But I still had a hand behind my back crossing my fingers. he looked at nick with the video camera then on the plastic bag * sight *

he drank all of the blood.

" now delete the video " I wen´t to nick took the camera and said

"i lied, did you serially think that I was going to delete it without showing it to every one?"

" bitch" he mumbled and glared at me.

" obs" I said and ran away to Peins room

" HEY, want to see something funny I said to Konan" she didn't answer .

" I will take that as a yes " I said and wen´t to her bed and pressed play on the camera.

" is that you?" she asked

" you will see" I answered

Nick and Hidan was making out on the video when suddenly Hidan put his hand in Nicks pants and realized the penis.

" surprise" nick said on it. then we ran away.

Hidan opened the door Konan looked up smiling at him. She gave me the camera and I ran over to Pein. I pressed play and gave the camera to him instead but he didn't even smile

" come on. It wasn't that boring" I said. he laid the camera in my hand and told me to show Kakuzu.

( the next day Katie´s POV)

I woke up because of Nora as usual

" wake up Katie, Wake up" she said shaking my solders

" I don´t want to so to sleep you to" I said

" buuuuuutttttttt it´s soooooooooo boring " she said

" what do you want me?" I asked and opened my eyes

" breakfast" she said happily

" can I go to sleep after it?" I asked. She nodded

" and you are going to let me sleep right?" she nodded again

"fine" I said and went to the kitchen opened the fridge and a lot of cupcakes fell over me.

" sorry " Nora said looking down at me.

" it´s okay i´m used to it " I said while I got a cupcake in my mouth. Nora loves to make sweets and cakes but the problem is that she makes a lot of them and she doesn't eat them... or she eats some of them and the rest ends up in the fridge.

" we are out of …... everything " I said then I went back to bed again.

" but you can´t sleep now i´m hungry" Nora said shaking me again

" we are out of food there is nothing I can do about it" I said.

(a hour later)

Nora woke me up

" WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!" I screamed

" I have my first mission" I said

" funny for you. what mission ?" I asked

" i´m going back to Konoha and by some food" she said

" they will kill you " I said really tired

" they have no right to kill me because I haven´d done anything" she said happy.

"... true,"

" but this is not all i´m going to stay there and become a "Konoha ninja". With other word i´m going to spy on them then tell Pein about it. isn't it great?"

" are you coming back?"

" yup every day, but when I do missions here am I going to wear a mask, a hood and the Akatsuki robe so no one will know that it´s me"

( Nora´s POV)

I went through the Konoha gate while I listened to beautiful bird singing and the next second I had ALOT of anbus around me. I looked around with a serious face. Then we prepared for fight. I took a deep breath.

" HEY. NICE TO SE YOU AGAIN " I screamed with a smile on my lips.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the eagle masked ninja screamed

" take it easy …... eagle man... thing. Yeah, yeah what ever i´m here because I live in this village remember? Idiot " I said

" you know that it´s a lot of anbus looking for you and the cat. " a wolf masked man said and walked towards me. I didn't move even if he was holding in a short sword in his right hand. He held it against my throat.

" you know that I haven´t done anything so can you pleas put down the sword? Are you really going to kill me because my friend killed the girls?" I said calmly

* silence *

" you know she have a point " a well known man voice said above me. I smiled and looked up

" Morning" I said to Kakashi that was sitting on a rock behind a tree.

" Yo " he answered and jumped down. The anbu took his sword and they all popped away.

My stomach made a loud sound.

" ehmmm, Kakashi can you please buy me something to eat? " I asked. He looked down at me

" if you defeat me on some sort of challenge I will give you food." he answered.

" hummmmm. A food eating competition" I said after some thinking.

" first we have to tell Tsunade-sama that you´re here, then you can have something to eat if you will train chakra control at least half of the day" he said

" but it´s so boring " I complained

" live with it " he answered looking at the sky.

" I don't get it , why are you always staring at sky?" I asked.

" it´s a man thing " he said and looked at me. I think he was smiling

"... that was the lamest answer I've ever heard before." I said and opened the door to the Hokage building.

" Ohh, she fixed the door " I said and looked at a new white shiny door

Kakashi opened the SHINY door.

" That´s ALOT of papers" I said looking at the huge mountain of paper work on Tsunade's desk .

" I know" Tsunade-sama said and went around the desk with a hand on her back and bags under her eyes.

" Where have you been? I've heard a lot of things about you and that Katie girl" she asked

" well, I was kidnapped by Katie after she killed those girls "I said smiling brightly.

" where is she now ?" Tsunade-sama said

" funny story," I said and tried to find something to say.

" what? " she said while staring at me with a wondering face

" after she had pulled me out to the forest and told me why we had been running away from the anbus she left."

" just like that?" Tsunade-sama asked confused " why didn't you come back faster " she said still with that confusing look.

" I was lost for a day " I said smiling that cute smile that i´m using when i´m happy or if I want something from James.

( Katie´s POV )

" Katie-Chan time to wake up " Tobi said and pulled of the blanket.

" why?" I mumbled and hid my head under the pillow.

" it´s training" he answered with his arms in the air.

" I don´t care so give back my fucking blanket"

some one else went into the room and grabbed my tail.

" let go" I mumbled so tired that I didn't even cared when he/she ( Well it could be Konan Right?) pulled me down from the bed and out from the room.


	13. I'M HOOOOME! XD

( Kakashi´s POV. At the ramen shop )

" how much are you going to eat? " I asked Nora that had her whole face in her third bowl of ramen. She looked up.

" well the longer i´m here the shorter training time" she answered then she ordered a new bowl.

" i´m bringing a timer next time just to see how fast you can eat " I said looking at Nora that was already trying to lick up the last drops in the fourth bowl. suddenly she made a strange face and turned white in the face..well...whiter then she already is.

" hey, Nora " I said and shaking her a little.

" n...no shaking" she said and fell of her chair all green in the face." My stomach it hurts !" she almost screamed with her arms over her stomach.

" hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

" i´m fine, this is at least better then my period " she answered.

" here " I said and held my hand in front of her so she could get up she looked at the hand then on me and smiled when she grabbed my hand.

" so you got a heart after all" she said half laughing when she flew up from the ground.

" if I let I you rest a little bit before the training you have to promise that you are going to do your best during the training." I said looking down at Nora. She thought for a while then she nodded.

" deal " she said and started to walk to the apartment.

(James POV)

"one more " Hidan said sitting on my back while I where doing push-ups. Katie wad sleeping on the ground and Nick was training taijutsu.

" I * pant* cant do it anymore" I said and fell to the ground. Hidan went of my back and looked down at me. Then he kicked me in the side of my stomach.

" get the fuck up brat" he said and kicked me again but it was harder this time.

" but why isn't Katie training? Go and kick her instead " I said glaring at him.

" I have already tried it´s useless" he answered and kicked me a third time.

" Noras POV"

" I´M HOME!" I screamed while I slammed the door open.

" no your not home, this is MY home " Kakashi said and went to his writing table picked up h´s damn book and started to read Icha Icha Paradise.

" Can I read? " I asked him while peering over his shoulder.

" No you're not eighteen yet." He replied.

" HEY! MY BIRTHDAY WAS TWO WEEKS AGO! I'm surely eighteen." I yelled while pouting and hitting him on the head. He looked at me then he laid his finger under the begging of a sentence and said.

" read this then "

I looked closer and red the sentence looked at Kakashi blushing.

"PERVERT" I screamed and wen to the window opened it and said. " come on Kakashi we don´t have all day" he looked at me then he put that book in his pocket.

" NO, that book is staying in the apartment " I said pointing at his pocket.

" No it's not " he said and started to walk to the front door.

" then i´m going to streak " I said and sat down on the cold ground. " it´s your decision" I continued

" fine" he said and went away. at least I thought so but suddenly he disappeared and the second after it I was laying on his shoulder.

" that's cheating" I said and started to hit his back but he ignored me as usual.

" are we there yet " I asked after fifteen minutes.

* silence *

" do you wanna play a game?" I asked

" i´m reading " we passed some shooting boards where Tenten was training.

" Kakashi can you let me down so I can go to Tenten"

" if you're not running away " he answered.

" I promise" I said and jumped down but as fast she saw me she threw a couple of kunais but I dodged them with a stick I grabbed then I saw that she was going to do something.

" hey, what was that for ?" I asked

" WE ALL TRUSTED YOU AND LET YOU TWO IN TO THE VILLAGE AND THEN YOU´RE RUNNING ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE!" she screamed and threw a new kunai.

_Ohh, god why do everyone have to judge me? What have I done wrong? _ I thought and caught a kunai and threw it back to her but I missed.

"i don´t get it, even when I haven´t done anything wrong people judge me. Why is it like that? Ever since I was born i've had people looking down at me. It´s true Katie killed three girls I didn't even hit someone. But I still think that she did the right thing."

Tenten took a step back and grabbed one of her weapon scrolls. (I have a cute smile but i´m also scary sometimes after all i´m a murderer)

I continued " do you know how it feels when people are saying stuff behind your back then pointing at you laughing? I know Katie, and I know that she had a reason to do what she did... I have one more thing to ask" I said looking at her

She kept glaring at me. She looked like a statue and didn't move a finger.

" what have I done to deserve this? " I said and went back to Kakashi that still was stuck in his fucking book when I grabbed his hand and lead him to the forest so we can start this damn training.

" so, what am I going to do?" I asked him when we had arrived.

" climb that tree. " he answered

" you mean that i´m going to run up with chakra in my feet" I said and started to think about that episode Naruto and Sasuke where training this. Kakashi looked up at me kind of surprised"

" how did you know" he asked. I looked at him and smirked a little.

" Well I'm not a complete idiot am I?"

* silence *

" sooo, how do I make the chakra go to my feet?" I asked

" here I'll show you " he answered and showed me the hand signs.

( Nick´s POV )

"THIS IS SO FUCKING UNFAIR, WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT TOBI IT´S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE TO HIT HIM" I screamed and tried to hit his head again but he blocked it with his arm.

Hidan was training with James and he has been screaming stuff like 'why do you hate me' 'what have I done to you' and 'just kill me already' or 'go and kick Katie instead'. Konan, Pein , Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame where eating food Deidara took from a old man before he killed him. Poor old man.

"Jaaaaaames, i´m hungry " I hear Katie say from behind me.

" I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE! " James said

" yeah, but i´m hungry. Can I have something to eat so I can go back to sleep again" she asked trying to hold her eyes open.

Then she saw what everybody else was doing she looked at James then she looked at me, she looked at James again then on me went to the table took some meet put it in her mouth and swallowed the whole thing grabbed a new one and did exactly the same thing until the whole plate was empty. Then she went to a stone laid her head on It and fell asleep... Again.

" what a strange girl" Itachi said looking at the deep sleeping Katie.

" she is the opposite of Nora it´s seriously scary. Katie is sleeping the whole night... and day but Nora is always awake walking around in the house. Nora loves to bath and make her own bombs that she is putting in other peoples mailboxes next to the playground. Katie is sleeping the most of the time...or killing people but she is always forgetting about the cleaning so Nora's always following her and if it's any witnesses they are dead ten minutes later. " I said but no one where listening anymore.

" DAMN TAKE YOU GOD!" I heard Katie yell in her sleep.

( back to Kakashi's POV )

" HEY KAKASHI LOOK I DID IT " Nora screamed from the top of the tree then she lost the control of her chakra and fell.

" NORA!" I screamed. I was about to run and save her but first I have to save the page i´m on so I started to look after my book mark. But in the last second I decided to save Nora instead. I stood under the tree and caught her just a meter over the ground.

She was shaking and looked at me and with big eyes she opened her mouth and asked.

" why did it take so long, I almost died and you decided to save me in the fucking last second"

" well I had to save the page that I was reading first" Kakashi said doing his freaky eye smile.

" so your book is coming before me?" she asked

" no after all it was you who I saved right. So see it like this you're still alive" I answered

" yeah, yeah whatever can you let me down now so I can finish my training" she said while glaring at me harshly.

( Katie´s POV)

_why can´t they be quiet_ I thought too myself and opened my eyes. Both Nick and James where shirtless and trained really hard. James had finally started to train taijutsu and Nick where doing situps.

" PEE BREAK !" Hidan screamed and both Nick and James Ran in...Well... tried to run in but Hidan stopped them.

" are you two fucking school girls or what?" Hidan asked. Both where quiet " do it like a man pee in the fucking forest instead" he continued. Nick and James looked at each other and then they ran in to the forest instead.

" Idiots " I said and went to Konan and the company. " hey, what are you guys doing?" I asked tired and sat down on the last chair.

" laughing at those two " Kisame answered.

" aren't you supposed to train?"Konan said and put her tee cup on the table.

" if training means go and pee in the forest so no. I don't think that it will make me a better fighter " I answered while looking at the munchy cookie in Kisames hand. Konan smiled

" I guess your right. Do you want some tee" she said and showed me a tee bag that smelled a little like candy.

" what flavor is it? " I asked.

" fruit" she answered

" it smells good " I said and took a deep breath.

" I can go and get some hot water " Konan said and went away and after a while she then came back with a cup. She put the cup on the table and I laid the tee bag in it while she poured hot water in.

Nick and James ran to Hidan again and Hidan gave them order to do situps again.

" why is Katie drinking tee and taking it easy?" Nick asked Hidan

" because she's the friend with our boss's girlfriend your fucking idiot " he answered and stepped on Nick´s hand.

( Nora´s POV)

" I´M HOME AGAIN!" I screamed and slammed the door open...again

" no your not " I heard Kakashi say from the kitchen.

" Kakashi can I have the bed tonight? I asked and opened the door to he kitchen. Kakashi was standing beside the window without the mask drinking Coffee. " Hey I want coffee to " I said and went over to him and stole the cp.

( Kakashis POV )

Nora was looking up at me with big eyes

_don´t freak out, don´t freak out, don´t freak out. _ I thought and the only thing she did was to steel my coffee. That´s a weird girl. No one has ever acted like that when they have seen my face. I wonder if she is a guy, I have to find out why she act like she did but how am I going to do it.

( later at the hot springs Nora´s POV )

" thanks for inviting me to go to the hot springs Kakashi" I said smiling and went in to the girls changing room with Anko.

" this is the best thing I know... except dango of course " Anko said and picked of her top

" if i´m going to be honest so is this my first time at the hot springs " I answered and took of the fishnet top then I remembered the fucking bandage I had around my boobs.

" ehhmmm Anko can you help me with the bandage? " I asked her a bit embarrassed.

" sure" she answered and started to fix with it behind me. " why do you have a bandage there are you hurt or something?" Anko asked when she was done.

" no it´s just that my boobs are kind of big and always in the way when i´m for example when i´m fighting." I answered and took a towel and put it around me.

" you have extremely long hair and you´re saying that the boobs are in the way" Anko said smiling while she put on her towel.

" yeah but if I cut of my hair my sister would kill me " I answered. The spring was almost empty.

" we are lucky " Anko said and walked down in to the water. I took a deep breath when I walked down in to the really hot water. First it burned but it felt nice at the same time. The only place where I can relax completely is in the shower but now it feels like this is the place I want to be in when i´m stressed.

" this is my new favorite place" I said to Anko who was siting beside me looking at the sky.

" it´s really peaceful here , this is the place where i´m going when I need to take it easy" Anko said looking at me.

" what was it that Kakashi and you where talking about before?" I asked her

" you have seen his face haven´t you? " she asked me

" well yeah, why do you ask " I answered

" he said that you act weird when he wanted to cheek if you where a girl so he invited us to the hot spring. And if I´m going to be honest it was worth it" she said.

* silence * * silence * * silence * * a squirrel jumps out from a bush*

" oh a squirrel! " I said and jumped after it .

" don´t worry little Mr,squirrel i´m just going to bite you a little" I whispered and walked toward him slowly but he jumped over to the other side into the guys bath when I was like a meter away from him.

" ohh you are sooo not getting away " I said and jumped after him and landed in the other pool... the man pool.

I sniffed around after the squirrel a found a weird smell around Kiba that was looking at me shocked.

" where the hell did the fucking squirrel go" I asked him a second later I hear something in the other bush.

I turned around and attacked the bush as fast as I could but the damn squirrel jumped away in to the guys changing room.

" DAMN SQUIRREL I WILL KILL YOU" I screamed and flew after it and ran strait into a man.

" ow, my but " I said holding my hand over my butt then I looked up and saw that I ran in to Iruka.

" you know that you are in wrong changing room right ? " he asked while blushing a deep scarlet. The squirrel was siting beside of me so I grabbed it´s tail and held it in front him.

" he forced me " I said pointing at the squirrel.

" you really are an idiot " Kakashi said from behind me.

" no i´m not I just hate squirrels, it´s kind of like a hobby for me to hunt them." I answered holding the squirrel over my head so Kakashi could see it.

Iruka sat in front of me looking at the squirrel.

" do you two know each other " he asked Kakashi after a while.

" of course, we live together" I said without thinking about that he probably would take it the wrong way

* silence * *remembers what I just said * " WAIT ! I didn't mean it that way I just need a place to sleep so now I'm sharing bed room with Kakashi... wait I didn't mean it like that it just...em... GHAA-"

" Nora just be quiet for a second" Kakashi said holding his hand around my mouth then he explained everything.

" Exactly!" I said when he was done. And his hand was away from my face." Kakashi, can you help me up " I asked him. He held out his hand for me to take. And I took it of course.

" thank you " I said and grabbed it but when he pulled me up I think he pulled a bit to hard so the towel fell of and I was standing like really close to him showing my whole naked body.

" GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DON´T LOOK, DON´T LOOK , DON´T LOOOOOOOK !." By this time I noticed a looooooooot of spectators. I screamed with my arms covering my boobs and crossing my legs. Kakashi picked the towel up with his eyes closed and gave it to me. I picked it on with one hand because I was still holding the squirrel in my left hand. I really liked that squirrel.

" can I look?" Kakashi asked

" yeah you can look now " I said . He looked at me then he laid his finger under my eye and dried the tears under my left eye.

( Later at the apartment )

" I´M HOME ONCE AGAIN!" I screamed and slammed the door open... again

"no your not " kakashi said annoyed and went to the bed.

( Katie´s POV)

" it´s kind of funny to watch this " I said and looked at Nick and James who was fighting each other.

Konan nodded.

" do you want more tee? " she asked

" naaa I think I´m going to fix something to eat" I answered and went to the kitchen opened the fridge and a lot of cupcakes fell over me. I took ten of them and went out to Konan

" we are so out of food" I said and laid all the cupcakes on the table. Konan picked up one that I think had bluebeery cream in it.

" these are really good " she said and took one more bite.

"ohh, it´s Nora´s cupcakes " Nick said and went to the table but Hidan grabbed his hair and threw him back into a tree.

" THAT HURT!" Nick screamed and tried to get up. But when he was like half way up I heard a loud cracking sound and Nick fell and had his whole face in the mud.

" HAHAHAHAHA, loser !" James laughed while rolling on the ground holding his stomach.

" THIS IS NOT A FUCKING PLAYGRAOUND " Hidan screamed and pushed James head into the mud with his foot.

" did Pein send Nora to Konoha again?" I asked Konan

" yes he did after all we need a spy so we know the best time to attack the village, and we need food but something tells me that she forgot that part of her job" Konan answered while glaring at an inanimate object called a cup.

"but why did you send Nora?" I asked her

" because she is so loud at night and we wanted some sleep " she answered while glaring at the direction I guessed Nora was.

Something was walking in the forest but i´m not sure about what it is.

" Konan something is coming " I whispered

" I know. it´s Nora I know her chakra " Konan answered. Nora stepped out from a bush and the first thing she did was to laugh and point at Nick and James.

" HAHAHA IDIOTS " she said some seconds before Hidan pressed down her head in the mud to.

"blub, blub , blub, blub , blub , blub" she 'said' well she tried to say something at least.

" what did you say? I cant here you. "Hidan said pushing down both James and Nora´s heads.

" Hidan, stop it " Konan said calmly even if James had stop moving.

" YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" I said dramatically while pointing at him. In case you're wondering I didn't feel James was worth of making me stand up so I calmly sat on the chair.

**HEEEEEEEY! Long time no see. :P**

**We are still waiting for the juicy reviews people...We are hungry and starving over here.**


End file.
